


手机

by alyssazhang



Category: Chinese Musician RPS, Real Person Fiction, 声入人心|Super-Vocal（TV）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: 一个蔡蔡视角的爸妈爱情，论大家是怎么发现这俩完蛋玩意szd又心照不宣的堵柜门的
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	手机

蔡程昱终于发现有点不对是在录歌手的时候。

那天他们四个在郑云龙房间讨论和声，阿云嘎晚上有通告先走了。没过十分钟，桌子上的手机响了，蔡程昱探头看了一眼，来电显示是“郑云龙”。

奇怪，郑云龙不是就坐在这吗？蔡程昱反应慢了不止一拍。直到郑云龙波澜不惊地接起电话，对电话那边说你是不是傻。蔡程昱坐郑云龙旁边，能听到阿云嘎在那边一边笑一边道歉，才反应过来是阿云嘎走的时候拿错了手机。

不过五分钟，阿云嘎小跑着回来换手机，连着说了好几句不好意思，眼角却是笑着的。

阿云嘎走了，郑云龙很无奈地用无名指撩了撩头发，对蔡程昱说不止一次了。

他们又讨论了一会，蔡程昱又反应过来，说不对啊龙哥，嘎子哥怎么打得开你的手机呢？

在旁边摆弄电脑的川子用肘子戳了一下蔡程昱，但没抬头。郑云龙在翻稿子，也没抬头，说你嘎子哥知道密码。

蔡程昱不明白气氛为什么突然变的有点诡异，还没自己思考，川子就起了个头，三个人又一头扎进和声里去了。

又一次排练，四个人都在。阿云嘎从床头拿了手机，打开屏幕才发现又拿成了郑云龙的。开了个玩笑放回去，再拿了自己的。

这次蔡程昱看的清清楚楚，阿云嘎用指纹打开了郑云龙的手机。

仿佛一下打通了任督二脉，蔡程昱觉得发现了什么自己早该发现的东西，过去许多事情一下都有了解释。

他偷偷看着龙哥捏嘎子哥的后颈，嘎子哥又倒在龙哥身上，自然地仿佛做过一百遍。

就是这种无比和谐的氛围才蒙蔽了自己的双眼，蔡程昱心里激动地像在跑马，恨不得马上给黄子弘凡发微信说你的cp是真的。

后来他和川子一起从龙哥房里出来，蔡程昱问：

“川哥，你啥时候知道他俩的事的啊？”

“他俩啥事？”鞠红川愣了一下，然后又马上反应过来。

“全梅溪湖就你不知道了吧。”然后又一脸这孩子没救了的表情。

“有些事情就是心照不宣，懂吗？”

蔡程昱不答应，硬要鞠红川给石锤。鞠红川说，你看他俩这气氛，那是普通朋友能有的气氛吗？要说他俩没一腿我这婚白订了。

蔡程昱一想是啊，现代人还有什么比手机里存对方指纹更深刻的信任呢。蔡程昱想了想自己手机里的东西，感觉磕到了。

他知道云次方是节目组有意凑的cp，但没想到是真的，也难怪黄子弘凡对这事总是很兴奋，说不定大家都知道了，就自己不知道。

激动的蔡程昱下次见到方书剑的时候就把人拐到角落，看的龚子棋直骂他们又不是小女生还一起上厕所。

方书剑一脸不可置信的表情真的有伤到蔡程昱，说我拍声入人心的时候就知道了。蔡程昱假装心口中了一枪，方书剑笑话他，说咱们回去吧，子棋也知道的。

完蛋，真的是全梅溪湖只有自己不知道吗。

“所以你是怎么知道的？”

“嘎子哥和我唱那个男人的时候，跟我透了点信息，后来结合一下就猜到了。”方书剑说。

“我是有一次早上看到龙哥从嘎子哥房间出来，大早上的，晨练的时候，还能是什么。”龚子棋说。

蔡程昱真的很难过，自己和双云互动那么多，怎么会就错过了这个众人皆知的秘密，网上都说他该好好谈恋爱，果然不是在开玩笑。

晚上方书剑把他拉到了1975四人小群，他更难过了。

黄子弘凡：从录第一期龙哥给嘎子哥飞吻的时候我就知道双云是真的，后来分了组以后，每次排练他俩都默契的更老夫老妻一样，但是我真的磕到了的时候，还是他们唱ICU，那是他们大学的时候就唱的情歌，太有意义了，放到最后一期唱，这不是爱情是什么！！

梁朋杰：我们练偿还的时候我出去了一下又回来就撞见两个人在接吻。

黄子：对，这个也是石锤。

张超：我是方书剑给我说的。

蔡程昱：方书剑你不地道，你怎么给张超说都不给我说？

方书剑：我冤枉啊，我还以为你早知道了。

蔡程昱：所以还有谁不知道吗？

黄子：我觉得没人不知道。

蔡程昱：？？？？

蔡程昱退出群聊

蔡程昱加入群聊

蔡程昱：所以你们知道他们什么时候在一起的吗？

黄子：还能什么时候，十年爱情长跑都是真的。

方书剑：我服了你，这都看不出来，你怕不是瞎吧。

梁朋杰：怪不得你总是不合时宜地和他们在一起

梁朋杰：我看你比我还多余。

蔡程昱退出群聊

蔡程昱抱着手机，想起来某些时候龙哥和嘎子哥莫名的嫌弃和敌意，觉得自己眼睛白长了，怎么二十来岁的人了一点眼力见都没有呢。

蔡程昱难过，但是蔡程昱不说。歌手排练就有点不在状态，老去瞟那两人。后来四个人回了后台，龙哥过来揽人肩膀，说今天咋回事儿啊，是不是又喝哥的可乐了？

蔡程昱憋红了一张脸不知道怎么开口，还是鞠红川在后面帮他。

“我们蔡蔡长大了，终于知道男人之间不只有友谊了。”

阿云嘎没反应过来，倒是郑云龙先笑起来，还笑出了声，笑弯了腰，扶着蔡程昱胳膊说哥哥们对不起你。

阿云嘎后知后觉过来，倒没笑，就是显得特别吃惊，头向前斜着脑袋看他，说不会吧你才知道？

蔡程昱感觉受到了官方攻击。

既然知道了这个秘密，就要像其他兄弟一样好好帮哥哥门堵柜门。蔡程昱无端感觉有些压力，好在龙哥去上海了。蔡程昱以为没什么难的，但是每次嘎子哥提起龙哥的时候蔡程昱心跳都得漏一拍。

说真的，嘎子哥你cue龙哥也太频繁了吧？蔡程昱每次都偷偷瞟鞠红川，鞠红川早就习惯了，倒高兴看他的笑话。

过了一期蔡程昱也习惯嘎子哥随时随地cue cue爱了，但是拍歌手的秘密，阿云嘎说他永远在我们身边的时候还是吓了一跳，川子似乎也适应不良，居然开始唱歌，他干瘪瘪地冒一句大半夜的还挺吓人的。而二外选手阿云嘎毫不自知地继续说些要命的话。

川子溜了，蔡程昱瞟了一眼一屋子工作人员震惊的表情，决定保持沉默。

不干了，这旋转玻璃门爱谁堵谁堵。

END


End file.
